I am not
by Re-Boot Writing
Summary: A confession story for young justice proving and disproving common tropes with in the fanfics of young justice. This will be dealing with the first season characters until I feel that it's necessary to add season two characters. Rated T due to topics and such.
1. Abusive Parents

**Hello Young Justice fans I am Re-boot writing and hopefully you'll laugh at this other wise your gonna be like Conner Kent after he's released from his pod on me, because in this story I will make fun of ships I will do all that stuff and you may not like it so let's starter of slower than the flash with KF.**

* * *

I am not an abused child.

Ok this seriously needs to be addressed right here right now I Wally West am not abused. Seriously why do you people think that I mean for God's sake I have super speed if my dad was trying to punch me I'd dodge, so who in there right mind decided to say hey I have an idea let's give Wally some abusive parents I'm sure he'll be ok with that. Well guess what I'm not because of you my parents are questioning there parenting style. Now I'm gonna let you authors in on something my dad has never tried to hurt me in any way shape or form. He knows I'm a superhero so he knows what's going on in my life. The same thing goes with my mom she knows. Now because of you people you have made my parents into monsters, but guess what they aren't the monsters here. You are you all are for making my parents supposedly beat me. Out of anything I'm probably the only person on the team who has good parents. Robin's parents are dead, Aqualad and Artemis both have villains as dads, Supey is half of superman and half of Lex Luthor but he doesn't have a family with parents to call his own, and Miss M probably doesn't even have parents if what she told me about white martians are true. Also Zatanna technically is an orphan as Nabu is using Zatara as his new shell. Can I ask this why give the only member with parents abusive parents. I mean for someone like Artemis it makes sense as her mother is an ex-criminal and her father is Sportsmaster, but for me it just doesn't make sense.

Wait I think I finally got it you people are trying to give me more "character" by giving me abusive parents. It's as if all you see is some joker who can run at the speed of sound, so you think I'm always so happy and upbeat with only showing my other emotions like anger and sadness once in a blue moon. Well guess what I'm jealous of the Flash ok you happy there I gave you some material to work with. I mean he makes me feel like a side kick as he just zooms around me, but that's what I get for not using the same amount of chemicals when trying to give me super speed. Oh and guess what I get angry whenever I see a story with me having abusive parents in case you haven't noticed, so I'm not always up beat and happy especially not on this site. I mean between the stories have abusive parents and the stories that have Robin and I paired together (Oh and Artemis really hates that so unless you want an arrow up your anus then I wouldn't recommend you write it) I don't know how to please you people. For all I know I could be killed by some mysterious ray of energy and people would still be writing about my "abusive" parents or my relationship with Robin. I mean what else do you guys do make Original Characters to exist for the mere purpose of a love interest for Aqualad or Speedy, or better yet do you guys decided to make Speedy and Aqualad in love with each other, I mean honestly who'd read that. On second thought don't answer because I have a feeling a lot of people do. Out of anything the next thing I say about my fellow team mates will become an idea for fanfiction. Like how Dick is taking Zatanna to fancy restaurant dates when they're only 14, or how Artemis sees Zatanna as a sister and Jade gets jealous because she wants Artemis' sisterly love and so she kidnaps her out of jealously. Now that I think about it that last one seemed kind of readable, but then again you'd probably find away to give me abusive parents like 98% of the fanfictions about me do. Hmm maybe if I show the team this I can get them to put justice on the internet and save my parent's reputation of being good non-violent parents.

Now remember this **I DO NOT HAVE ABUSIVE**** PARENTS** ok that's all .

* * *

**AN time**

**Ok this is honestly probably one of the worst ideas I have ever had but that is besides the point. The point it I am here to use this story as a confession sort of thing and well I don't think Wally would like the idea of his parents being abusive. Honestly whenever his parents are on the show they don't do anything to hurt him, and if he was abused he probably would have said that in the show when Artemis, Conner, and M'gaan are sharing their secrets, or he would have at least told Artemis. Now I will try and do one for every season one character and then season two. Now for those of you who want to I recommend you follow and favorite me as well as this story, and check out my other stories if your interested in like Pokemon and stuff. I am Re-boot Writing and I am probably going back to sleep mode.**


	2. Traught, Naibels, and Baywatch

**Hello everyone is actually reading my story. This chapter is basically a look on any other Artemis-ships aside from spitfire (which is cannon) because why the hell not.**

* * *

I am not cheating on Wally.

I just found this website after Wally told me how everyone on here was giving him abused parents and shipping him with Robin, but then I see that I am in a lot of these fanfics and most are about Wally and I. Other fanfics are well how do I put it ah I got it inaccurate. Yeah inaccurate is somewhat of an understatement considering I don't have any interests in dating the boy wonder or Zatanna. First of all Robin is 14 and I'm 16 going on 17 it would be kind of weird if we dated. Second of all Robin is dating Zatanna which means he has no doesn't really want a romantic relationship with me. Third of all I see both Robin and Zatanna as younger siblings not as possible lovers. Please just no more traught or Naibsel shipping, although I will give you writers credit for the pair name with Zee and I is pretty clever. My point is just focus on Wally and I and stay away from making me and Zee a couple. The same thing applies to Robin cause if I am charged with raping the boy wonder I'm pretty sure Batman will make my life a living hell, and I'm pretty sure Wally would never want to date me again because I raped a child. Also I'd be in prison where I'm pretty sure people would want to beat me up because I raped a child and that I am Artemis. My father would even be ashamed of me because despite him being evil he even knows when something is just plain wrong and rape is one of those things. My family and friends as well as the league would all abandon me, and the loneliness and the hatred would either lead me to suicide or me being beaten to death. Basically writing about Robin and I or Zee and I would lead to my death as my life would have no meaning after the possibility of me raping a 14 year old kid.

* * *

I do not call Wally Baywatch all the time.

Ok for some reason you writers think I call Wally Baywatch all the time, but you'd be wrong because I only called him that once or twice in the time we have been together on the team. Yeah he can be annoying at times but now I don't mind it as he wouldn't be Wally if he wasn't annoying. Now just because whenever he annoys me or does something stupid does not mean I call him Baywatch every time he does do something stupid. To be fair though he is doing those stupid things less and less ever since he and I have been a couple, so maybe I am having some sort of impact on him. Which means whenever he does do something stupid I can use it against him, but I wouldn't because he has changed me. He has made me kinder and warmer, while I made him smarter with his decisions. Out of anything I think he gave me the perfect pet name yesterday. He called me his spitfire because I never let him get away with nothing. Which is very true I mean after all I don't want him getting in trouble for something stupid, so in that sense I'm preventing something that may actually happen. Now back to my point I don't call Wally Baywatch at all anymore. It's like I can't all anyone anything one time and only one time without people constantly repeating it. Now if I call Robin shortie one time then everyone on this site will make it so I always call Robin shortie. Seriously you people need to realize that a nickname or a pet name is a name someone always calls the other person not just once or twice.

* * *

**It's bird. It's a plane. No it's the AN.**

**Ok now this chapter in my opinion isn't as good as the first but I thought I would try it for Artemis. Now the first chapter came from a guest review saying that traught shipping is good so I decided to get Artemis involved by saying that she is with Wally and only wants her Wall-Man. The second part is that most spitfire fanfics are making Artemis call Wally Baywatch when in the show she only calls him that when they first meet to my knowledge. Now because I said that people are going to be like correcting me in the reviews. Now my next chapter may involve they boy wonder himself confirming something, and no it's not that he's gay I have clearly established that my style of writing isn't meant for slash or fem!slash, and trust me I have nothing against gays or lesbians after all it is their life and they should decide who they love. Now getting back to my point the next chapter will have robin. Now if you liked this you should check out my other stories which is you click my name you can get to. Also follow and favorite me or this story if you liked it. I'm Re-boot Writing and I'm going into sleep mode.**


	3. Mary-sues

**I'm back again which is weird to do two up dates twice in a row but I got a review that really spoke to me about the boy wonder and it's about mary-sues and for those of you who haven't check my profile I don't take kindly to mary-sues**

* * *

I am not a fan of mary-sues

Let me get this straight you writers decided to give me these Mary-sue girlfriends or sisters who everyone in the story loves and has virtually no flaws whatsoever and is perfect at everything. The way I just described it sound so unrealistic that I can't even begin to show you what's wrong with it. Oh wait I do know where to start because guess what I already have a girlfriend which means you don't need to invent one of your Mary-sues to by my girlfriend. You wanna know something else there is no way I'd date a Mary-sue person ever. I'd rather date someone with natural flaws then someone without any flaws, so you writers are wrong by thinking I'd be interested in someone that is supposedly perfect. Also consider the fact that I am dating Zatanna. She has magic powers and even then she knows her flaws. I mean she uses magic for most mundane tasks like changing clothes or fixing a broken pipe. Now do I like it yes, but I still think she relies on magic a little to much. It's because of her resilience on magic that makes me realize that she has flaws even though she can use magic to fix most of them. My point is that I would never date one of your Mary-sue characters ever. As for the sister thing just why. Honestly I am an orphaned acrobat raised and trained by Batman himself it's like that isn't enough to work with. Well it should be enough to work with I mean realistically it should think about it you writers can write tragedies about how my parents are dead and I witnessed them dying, or how Batman lead me into the person I am by training me and becoming my father. Honestly with that it shouldn't sound like I need a sister with no flaws whatsoever, but nope you writers are like hmm how should we give Robin more character, and then you realize that you should give me a sister. The person who came up with that was really desperate for an idea then, and listen I don't mind if you gave me a younger sister. What I do mind though is the fact that she is a Mary-sue because then that ruins the whole thing. If I'm supposed to be a good brother I would need to protect my siblings and fix their flaws. The problem with Mary-sues is that there are no flaws to fix which makes it pointless to give me a sibling in the first place. You writers need to give me a good sister or brother as in one that I would lookout for and fix their flaws while they may do the same thing for me.I just realized something, that Mary-sues are virtually pointless and are given no character development because there is nothing to is just another reason for me to hate them even more because now if I get a girlfriend or a sister that is a Mary-sue then it would be the same person from the day we met to 10 years after we met. Do you writers not see the problems your Mary-sues create because I think you see that hey this Mary-sue would be perfect to give Robin, and if that is what you see then just stop for five minutes and ask yourselves does Robin really want your answer is no he doesn't want it then there is some sanity left in you. If your answer is yes well let's just say Zatanna and I will find you and show you a true couple. In short if your going to give me a girlfriend or a sister don't make it a Mary-sue cause if you do I will find you and the end result will not be a happy ending at all.

* * *

**It's the magical AN**

**I know I said that Robin would be admitting something in this chapter of mine and technically he did. I mean for starters I decided to say that he wouldn't mind having a sibling and defined what a sibling is in his eyes. He also admitted that even Zatanna has flaws. Lastly he admitted that he hates Mary-sue's. Now to be fair I was done for the day with Artemis' chapter when I got a review from a guest saying "**_Please write one about Robin saying how he doesn't have all those (Mary Sue OC) sisters and girlfriends! Those OC stories annoy the hell out of me!_**". It was because of that review I went to work because I hate Mary-sue's. if you don't believe me go look on my profile. Yeah speaking of that if your going on my profile check out my other stories. Favorite and follow if you like what you see. I'm Re-boot Writing and this time I am really going into sleep mode **


End file.
